From a talent to an illness
by ToaIgnika23
Summary: What happens when Vakama's talent becomes an illness? How will his brothers take this news? And what about Nokama? Are they going to be able to cure him? Please, read and review ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Something goes wrong.**

The Toa metru were getting ready to leave Metru Nui and go to Mata Nui. Turaga Dume, Norik and the other Rahaga were with them.

"Is everything ready?" Asked Onewa.

"Almost everything" Said Nokama. "Only 45 capsules leave."

"I'll go for them" Said Vakama. "Onewa? Whenua?"

"I can't, since someone threw a stone to my knee!" Whenua snapped.

"I said it was an accident!" Onewa said "Don't you worry, fire-spitter, I'll go along with you."

"Hurry up" Nuju said. "We must be on Mata Nui as soon as possible"

"We won't even take two minutes" Said Onewa. So he and Vakama ran to look for the other 45 capsules.

* * *

"I can swear the capsules were right here" Vakama muttered.

"Eh, Vakama, the capsules are actually here."

"Oh, yes."

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange since we defeated the Visorak"

"NOTHING GOES WRONG WITH ME!" Vakama yelled. Onewa stared at him a little scared and Vakama's eyes widened in surprise. He was stunned of his own rage. "I'm… I'm sorry, brother, I just…"

"Never minds, now let's carry this out before the others leave without us."

Onewa was still stunned while he watched Vakama carrying one capsule. He was acting strange lately. He looked smarter than before, but he was sometimes very confused. His visions were more frequent, and the others saw him once talking alone.

"Maybe he's going crazy…" Onewa muttered to himself, but Vakama heard what he said.

"What did you just said?" He hissed.

"Dude, you gotta accept it, everything that happened a few weeks ago is still affecting your mind."

"I'm not crazy." Vakama snapped.

"I never said you were crazy, is just that you're still a little traumatized with all this, you know."

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"Vakama, I never said that you…"

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN RIGHT!"

"He…? Who is _He?_" Onewa asked getting a little scared.

"HE! THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN VISITING ME THIS WHOLE WEEK!"

"Vakama, What are you talking about?"

"He has always been right… the way you used to stare at me… the way you acted… how you judged me… You all are against me."

"No one is against you!"

Vakama picked up a Matoran's capsule and pointed at Onewa.

"You're going to see who is crazy now!" He was about the throw the capsule to Onewa when the other Toa entered.

"Why are you taking so long… NO! VAKAMA, DON'T DO IT!" Nokama cried.

Onewa just catch the capsule and put it down.

"You gotta calm down" He hissed.

Vakama became redder of anger as he tried to jump over Onewa, but Nuju and Matau grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back.

"GET OFF ME!" He yelled "ROODRAK!"

"Who is Roodrak? What is he talking about?" Whenua said.

Vakama was kicking the air as the other Toa forced him to be still and walked out the room with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding out the problem.**

Turaga Dume and Norik sent a last glance at Vakama, who was tied up on a nook. His brothers had to tie him up because he was trying to attack everyone and he also almost burn Matau and Nokama. He was still yelling but no one was paying attention to him.

"We know he has a _talent_" Nuju said "But he has never behave like that before"

"No, you gotta be wrong" Everyone turned around to see how Vakama was talking alone again. "I won't kill them… They're my brothers… GO AWAY!"

"Maybe his ability is confusing him." Whenua said.

"Maybe, or maybe not" Said Turaga Dume. "Vakama is a quiet guy, but tell me something, Onewa, what did you say to make him angry?"

"I didn't… Well, I muttered that he was crazy. He began yelling that he wasn't and then he said everyone were against him."

"LET ME GO!" Vakama yelled. "YOU MUST DIE! YOU ALL MUST DIE!"

"Tell us, Toa" Gaaki said "Has he been behaving strange lately?"

"More than before, yes" Nokama said "It's different now, before, when we used to ask him when he was talking alone or watching at nothing he used to say that he was having visions. But now… When we once saw him talking alone he was swearing there was someone there, he was yelling of frustration when we didn't believe him."

Turaga Dume and Norik looked at each other with concern.

"Maybe Vakama is behaving strange because of his talent…" Norik said.

"Or maybe he's… well…"

"He's what?" His five brothers demanded.

"Or maybe he has the roots of a mental illness."

"What mental illness?" Whenua asked.

"schizophrenia"

**Well, well, I know is very short, but I don't have any more inspiration. Can you imagine a Toa with schizophrenia? Weird, I know. Tomorrow I'll continue ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Schizo- what?" Asked Matau. "What's that? What are you talking about?"

"Is a mental illness which creates hallucinations and other stuff." Dume Said. "It's really strange, because this usually happens when the being has been attacked and his brain seriously harmed."

"But nothing happened to him!" Cried Onewa, trying to catch the fact that his brother was going crazy.

"Maybe not," Said Norik "But do you remember what happened a few days ago? When the Hordika venom affected his mind seriously, and we don't know if he has that mental illness or he still has the venom affecting his mind."

Vakama was struggling against the ropes.

"LET…ME…GO!" He yelled.

"Is there any cure?" Nokama asked.

"Maybe." Said Norik "Or maybe not…"

"Go to the point." Snapped Onewa.

"Many people say that schizophrenia doesn't have a cure, but…"

"Let me go…Let me go…" Vakama was crying now. "I'm fine…I'm fine. I can prove it…"

"It's hard to see him like this" Said Nuju. "Do you mean, with all this, that Vakama is going crazy?"

"Yes." Said Dume. "He's going crazy."

Suddenly Vakama began heating up his body to burn the ropes. It worked. His brothers stepped in front of the Turaga and the Rahaga. He walked towards his brothers with a maniac look on his eyes.

"Back off." Snapped Whenua. "I'm warning you."

He began to laugh. It was a maniac laugh. Their brothers shivered. He had the most powerful of the elements, he could kill them all whit a Nova Blast if his mind or that "Roodrak" tell him that.

"No, I won't do that." He said after a seconds of silence. "I won't harm them. They are my friends!"

"Vakama, no matter what's Roodrak telling you now!" Said Nokama. "Don't listen to him!"

"Roodrak is not a male…" Said Vakama. "She's a female!"

"Well, don't listen to her!"

Vakama suddenly began to twist and he covered his ears. It seemed like if he was fighting against something.

"Go away…Go away…!" He cried. Then he glanced at Matau and sent a fire flame at him. Matau had just the time to dodge it.

"You gotta fight it, Vakama!" Matau shouted "You gotta fight it!"

He stared at his brothers.

"I'm sorry." He said and he ran to the window.

Luckily, Onewa could grab him before he could jump. They fell to the ground.

"Get off me…" Vakama said while he struggled against his brother.

Nuju froze him.

"Well done, Nuju." Dume said. "Now we gotta take him to somewhere he can be save."


End file.
